Dark Rain
by Sailor-Scout-of-Darkness
Summary: What happens when Sora, Kari, and Davis end up in a cold and dark world, controlled by MaloMyotismon? What happens to the others when they realize they have to fight their friends? SORAxMATT KARIxTK
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon. This is a work of my own imagination. The characters might be a little off, but I like them better that way. This is a Matt x Sora and TK x Kari. It takes place before the defeat of MaloMyotismon. I changed things around so that the older Digi-destined are fighting alongside the new Digi-Destined. The original Digi-destined are in their Freshman year of college and the new ones are in their sophomore year of high school.

Remember all the events in the other Digimon episodes will not be the same according to my story, so don't get mad.

So it begins…

**Chapter I: Splitting up**

Twelve dark spires were lined up at least a mile across from each other. No one knew why there were set up like that, but they were. The dark menacing towers loomed in the background on the horizon. They looked small from where the Digi-destined were standing, but they knew the awful truth.

"I think that we should split up," Tai spoke. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea." Mat spoke up hesitantly. "We should stay together."

"Why? We defeated the last control spire easily. Since there are twelve of us we should all split up so that we can defeat the control spires easily."

"Why can't we just stick together? Don't you remember what happened the last time we split up? It took us forever to find everyone, and we all had to defeat monsters that we needed to have help with! We shouldn't split up!"

"I think we should!"

"Well, I don't."

"Calm down, Matt." Sora grabbed Matt's arm to calm him down. They had been dating for a year and a half already. It was really sweet how he had asked her to date him. It was funny, but that was what Matt thought about each time Sora grabbed him arm like she was doing. Right now he didn't want to think about that.

"I don't think the idea is really all that bad, Matt," whispered Izzy.

"What?"

"Well, the distance between the spires can't be that far apart. If something happens, we can just call the closet person to us, and they can help us defeat the monster."

"I still don't think we should do it."

"I agree with Matt." As always Joe's nervous voice piped up, showing that he didn't want to be alone. Ever.

"Joe, you have Gomamon with you, you'll be fine." Tai really wanted to leave. He was almost already heading toward one of the spires.

"Tai, will you stop?" Matt yelled. At the back of his thoughts right now was Sora. She was gripping his arm even tighter.

"Maybe we should just travel together until a certain spot and then split up at the last moment." TK was always the problem solver. He always wanted people to get along with each other. It really showed when he was trying to be diplomatic.

"We could all meet after we each destroy the control spire." Kari said, agreeing with TK. Not that that was a surprise. They had been dating for a few months, so each of them was still in the stage where they believed that they always had to agree with one another. He and Sora, on the other hand, were well past that stage.

"What do you think, Sora?" Matt asked her, kind of shrugging his arm to get her to know he was losing blood pressure.

"I think that…we should split up. It would be easier to just destroy all the spires then we can meet back at the last one. I like TK's idea too. We don't really have to split up until the last minute."

Matt groaned in defeat. Everyone was against him except for Joe. Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody had all drifted towards the spires each of them heading towards a different one. He grabbed his temples.

"Fine. Let's get going then." Matt grabbed Sora's hand and they started to walk as a group towards the spires. "I still don't agree with this."

When they reached the point where the spires loomed above them, they split up. Sora would be going to the farthest one north, walking with Kari, TK, and Mimi. Matt, Ken, and Tai would get the middle one. Then Davis would get the farthest one south, next to Joe, Yolei, Izzy, and Cody. Everyone started to walk away, but Matt grabbed Sora's hand and yanked her back to him. He caught her with his right arm around her waist and cradled her head with his left. He gently kissed her lips.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." He whispered to her, brushing her lips with his own.

"I promise." She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. He let her go, watching as she left.

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

It was raining. _Of course it is_, thought Sora.

The team had split up to destroy the spires. She had just left Kari and Gatomon. It was nice and sunny until she came to the sphere that she was going to destroy. One by one her friends called her to tell her that they were going to meet up with her right where she was. She had been standing just looking at the threatening rain for ten minutes.

_I wonder if I could walk around the rain_. It was really weird. The rain was coming down in torrents, but from where Sora was standing, it was just over one spot, and it wasn't moving. Sora looked at the sky yet again. Over her head, the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. When she looked towards the area the rain covered, the sky was black. Just like what she had originally thought. The clouds were even in an almost perfect square.

"What the heck is this?" Sora whispered.

Biyomon just looked at her. "Sora, I think we should move around the storm before it moves toward us."

"It's not even moving…" Sora walked closer to the rain. Far away, she couldn't even see through the sheets that were pouring down. Close up, though…close up, she could see the form of a small girl sitting in the midst of the rain. "Sweetie, what are you doing just sitting in there? Come out here! Get out of the rain!"

"Sora, what are you doing?" Biyomon came over to her and touched Sora's back with her wings.

"Don't you see that little girl in there?" Sora pointed towards the small girl.

"Sora, you can't even see through the rain and fog in the woods."

"You wait right here, Biyomon. I'm gonna go get her. She must be absolutely freezing." _Why is she just sitting in there? She's going to be soaked. _

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

Kari reached the area where Sora was supposed to have been waiting for everyone. She noticed that it was raining really hard where Sora was. Gatomon and Kari started to run when they saw Biyomon just standing outside of the rain.

"Biyomon, what are you doing standing out here? Where's Sora?" Kari asked. She looked around for any sign of Sora.

"Sora walked in there." She tried to point towards the rain.

"Why did she do that?"

"She thought she saw a little girl." Kari turned around to look into the rain pouring down. She saw two figures in the rain. One she could definitely tell was Sora; the other one was a lot smaller. She didn't' even reach Sora's waist. Neither of the figures were moving. They were just standing in the rain.

"There is a little girl in there!" Kari ran into the rain to try to catch up to Sora.

Gatomon looked at Biyomon. "Do you see anything in there?"

"No. I stuck my wing into the water just after Sora ran in there. I couldn't even see my wing!"

"I can't see Kari," Gatomon said worriedly. "Kari! Kari!"

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

Matt arrived at the destination where he and the others were supposed to meet. Tai, Ken, and TK were already there. Matt figured that Kari had gone into the rain to help with destroying the control spire. Gatomon and Biyomon were nowhere to be found. Matt walked up to the waterfall like rain. It was so thick and heavy he couldn't even see a few inches in front of him.

"Matt! Tai! TK! Ken!" Matt turned when he heard Gatoman's voice. It wasn't coming from inside of the rain area though. He looked to his left and saw both Biyomon and Gatomon racing towards him. Sora and Kari were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Sora?" He screamed when they were close enough to answer him.

"She went into the rain to try to save a little girl." Biyomon was breathing hard from the exertion.

"How did she know that there was a little girl in there?" Tai questioned. "You can't even see five inches in front of your face."

"I don't know. Whatever she saw though, Kari saw too. Both of them ran in there to help the little girl. Each of them saw her."

"Each saw who?" Izzy asked as he and Cody sauntered up.

"Sora and Kari ran into the rain together to help a little girl." Gatomon explain. Her tail was wagging wildly by now, showing her complete agitation.

"We need to get to them. Izzy can your computer pinpoint their exact location?" TK asked before Matt had the chance.

"There's something wrong with this storm. The electrical current in it is totally disrupting all air waves."

"So…that's a no then." Ken stated the obvious. Yolei, Joe, and Mimi nearly ran to get back to where everyone was located.

"Why do we have to meet here?" Mimi complained. "This rain is so dreary."

"I'm cold. Can we like build a fire or something?" Yolei finished what Mimi was going to say.

"Do you _not_ see that huge rain storm right there? It's amazing we're not getting soaked!" Joe exclaimed, looking with shock at Mimi and Yolei.

"Hi Sora! Hi Kari!" Davis yelled. Matt nearly pushed TK over in the effort it took for him to turn around. Davis pranced up to join the others. Nearly all of their mouths were hanging wide. "Why are Kari and Sora in the middle of the rain? They're going to get sick." Davis' attention was still on the rain. Finally he turned around to face the others. "What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Okay, we need to get them out now, but only Davis can see where he's going." Matt supplied everyone with the needed information that had been forgotten to be mentioned. "I don't think I want to place my girlfriend's life in Davis' hands."

"Hey! What's wrong with my hands?" Davis looked down at his hands. There wasn't anything on them.

"Exactly," concluded Matt.

"Enough! Biyomon, Gatomon, did either of you try to follow after Sora or Kari?" Izzy finally took control.

"Of course we did!" Gatomon took offense that Izzy actually believe that neither of them would just stand still and watch as their friend was taken away from them.

"What happened when you went in there?"

"It was really weird. We did it a couple times too. We stepped in, but the second step, we stepped out." Biyomon explained because Gatomon was still a little huffy.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Every other step that we took in, we ended up back outside of the rain."

"Why couldn't you guys just see where you were going?" Davis asked the logical question, thinking that he was very smart.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Matt yelled at him, plummeting Davis' thought that he was actually smart. "You can't even see two inches into the rain!"

"What are you talking about? Are you blind? Sora, Kari, and a little girl are standing not quite fifteen feet in."

"You can see in there?"

"Yeah, can't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon

**Chapter II: Lost and Found**

"If you can see in there, then why the heck are you still out here?" Matt yelled. Davis was just standing around.

"I don't want to get wet." Davis said.

Matt's face turned purple. There was no way he was just going to let his girlfriend stay wet. "Get your butt in there, Davis!"

"But I—"

TK and Matt both took a threatening step towards him. At their faces, Davis ran as fast as he could into the rain.

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

Sora saw Biyomon just standing as the edge of the rain. "Biyomon, come on! Catch up!" Biyomon was just standing at the edge of the rain. She couldn't understand why she wasn't following her. It didn't even look like she had heard her. "Biyomon!"

"She can't hear you, Sora." Sora flipped around only to come face to face with the little girl she had come into the rain to help.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Sora."

"What are you talking about? There's no way that you know everything about me!" Sora knew she sounded brave, but in all actuality she was totally freaked out.

"This is how I know everything about you." The little girl she was talking to held up a red flower. It had an odd glow to it! Sora walked up closer to touch the oddity.

The little girl watched as Sora's eyes started to glow. Her eyes took on an unholy glare—from the gorgeous ruby orbs to almost black. The little girl continued to hold up the flower. MaloMyotismon had ordered her to capture the two strongest out of the DigiDestined, but she hadn't known how to do that. She had finally figured out a way, and that way was rain. It was her power after all; she could make it rain. She changed it the tiniest bit so that only the strongest could see into it. When Sora had first come in, she had been wandering all alone.

"What are you doing to her?" The little girl lifted her face. She was staring right into Kari's eyes.

"Kari, come look at this flower." Sora voice enticed Kari up to the flower, but she stopped when she saw Sora's face.

"Sora? I think you need to get away from that flower."

"Why? What has ever happened from a flower? Flowers can't hurt anyone, Kari."

"Sora, can't you see what it's doing to you?"

Sora was quiet.

"Kari." Kari took a step back when the little girl started to talk. "Do you feel the rest the flower gives?"

Kari was silent.

"It gives such a rest; it lets you calm down; it lets you go back to a time when you were happier."

"I am happy."

"But you are all alone. How can anyone be happy when they're all alone?" Kari gave the girl a weird glare. She shook her head, trying to get the voice out of it. Then the feelings cascaded down on her. She no longer felt safe. She felt used and alone. They were the most terrible feelings she had ever felt. Kari walked up to the flower, almost not on her own free will. As soon as she raised her hands to touch the flower, the feelings evaporated.

"I don't see why only I could see into the stupid rain." Davis saw Kari, Sora, and a little girl straight ahead of him. "Kari! Sora! Come on you guys!" He walked up closer to them, no longer standing in the rain. He walked up to them so that he was touching them. They were cold, but dry. "Hey, what's wrong with them?" He asked towards the little girl.

The girl was worried. She had only expected two. The flower only had enough power for two. _Oh no, what am I going to do?_ The girl's eyes started to dart back and forth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Davis walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her start to shake. "Sora, Kari, we have to get this girl out of here."

Finally Davis' eyes met with Kari's and Sora's. He let go of the girl. He snapped his fingers in front of their faces, but neither of them came to. He grabbed Kari's shoulders and shook her, hoping against hope that she might awaken. When she didn't he turned and did the same to Sora.

"What did you do to them?" He flipped towards the girl, who was cowering away from him.

"MaloMyotismon!" She screamed.

Davis gasped at her scream. _No! No, she can't work for him! _He tried to run, but it was too late.

MaloMyotismon came down from the sunlit spot in the middle of the rain. "Thank you, child." The evil Digimon smiled toward the young girl. Davis realized that the girl was an actual human girl. "You have served your purpose though." With those words, the girl was obliterated into dozens of tiny pieces. "She found me the three strongest digidestined. Excellent."

"You won't get away with this." Davis warned.

"Your friends can't even see through the rain. You have no Digimon with you, and you think that there is a slight chance that you could win?" The Digimon laughed. He scooped up Sora and Kari, easily then turned towards Davis. A small ray of light went out of his hand, shocking Davis. As Davis fell into a deep sleep, he heard MaloMyotismon's laughter.

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

When the DigiDestined outside of the rain heard the laughter, they knew they wouldn't be getting their friends back that easily. Their thoughts were confirmed when the rain suddenly let up. They could see straight through it, and in the middle were Kari, Davis, Sora, and MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon was holding them all. He bowed his head towards them, then they were suddenly gone.

Matt and TK fell on their knees. They had just sent Davis in there to rescue them. Did they have a problem? TK felt Mimi's hand on his shoulder. He had wanted Kari so much that he had just sent one of his friends in the rain. They should have known better than to just send Davis in alone. What were they thinking? That was just it though—they hadn't been thinking. They were so scared for their girlfriends, that they had just sent someone—Davis—in after them.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" TK heard Matt say. He couldn't agree with him more.

"What have we done?" TK said it quietly, but Joe heard him.

"It's okay, TK. We'll get them back." Joe tried to comfort TK, but it still wasn't helping very well.

"He's right, you two." Tai decided to add in his two cents worth. "It won't help any of them if we just sit here, feeling sorry for ourselves. Yeah, we made a mistake, but none of us could even see through the rain. If we could have, we all would have gone, then we all would have been caught, and no one could have helped us."

"Tai has a point." Izzy was already tracking where MaloMyotismon had taken their friends. "He's not too far ahead of us right now. We can easily make it, before—"

"Before what?" Matt asked. Izzy was smart enough to not answer the question.

"We should start going that way." Izzy pointed north. TK and Matt got off their knees and followed Izzy north.

DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS

Sora felt as if she had been hit by a bag of bricks. If she hadn't gone into the rain, she would feel this way. _That was really stupid, Sora. You should have waited until someone else had come to join you before you ventured into the rain._

"You hadn't thought it would be dangerous though. Your first thought had been for the girl." It wasn't until Davis spoke, that Sora realized she had voiced her thoughts.

"Where are we?" Kari asked as she woke up. Before Davis could answer the question, someone else did.

"You are at my castle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon

**Chapter III: Potion**

Sora and Kari looked up at the face of their captor. They were terrified to see that their captor was none other than MaloMyotismon. They backed as far away from him as they could.

He laughed. "You can't escape me. You are in a cell in my castle. There is no way to escape."

"Oh yeah? Just wait until our friends get a hold of you." Davis threatened.

MaloMyotismon laughed again. It was a cold, heartless laugh that caused Kari, Sora, and Davis to shrink away from him. "Even if your friends do come after you, they won't be able to stop me."

"We'll always be able to stop you!" Kari yelled.

"Kari, be quiet!" Sora tried to calm her friend down.

"No! You know as well as I do that we can defeat him."

"Oh, you think so?" MaloMyotismon cocked his eyebrow in Kari's direction.

"I don't think so, I know so. We've defeated you once before and we can always do it again."

He laughed again. "Would they be able to stop their own though?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let me show you." The cell they were in flew off its hinges, flying towards the other end of the hallway. He grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled her out of the cell, before she had even stood up. When she was out of the cell, the door suddenly flew back, locking Davis and Kari in. He pulled her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Sora had finally gotten enough courage to ask the horrid question. She waited until she couldn't hear where he was taking her. She didn't want them to worry.

"We're going somewhere where I can be sure that your friends will never get you back."

"That's impossible." Sora was worried. MaloMyotismon was one of those Digimon that really worried her because he was so heartless. She had watched as he murdered innocent Digimon and then laugh about it.

"Don't be so sure." He yanked her to a room where only a chair was located. It was in the middle of the room. Sora didn't want to go into the dark enclosed space.

She gripped the side of the door. She was not going in there. Unfortunately it wasn't up to her. He shoved her into the room and closed the door as soon as he too was in the room. Lights flicked on all around her. It reminded her of the movies where the emergency room lights nearly blinded the person in the room. Now that the lights were on, she noticed that next to the chair was a surgical table. On the table was everything that a surgeon would need.

"You're going to give me a surgery?" Sora's voice was weak. MaloMyotismon walked over to the table and picked up a scalpel. Sora stopped breathing.

He smiled at her discomfort. He held the scalpel at his eye level. "No, I'm not going to give you a surgery, however, if you change your mind…" He left his sentence hanging, grinning madly at her.

"What are you going to do to then?"

"I'm going to make sure that if they found you, you won't be able to leave."

Sora gasped. She ran to the door, praying it wasn't locked. Luck wasn't on her side. She started screaming as the wicked Digimon grabbed her.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

Kari and Davis had listened so scared to Sora screaming. She had screamed for at least ten minutes, when everything had suddenly gone quiet. Together, they sat at the farthest corner away from the door of their cell. As soon as they couldn't hear the screams they had scooted all the way over there, scared that their captor was going to come back for them.

"What do you think he did to her?" Kari asked.

"I don't know…" Davis wished he had the words to comfort his friend, but he knew that only a couple people had the special gift to comfort her, and he wasn't one of them.

"I wish I knew." Kari started to cry, and again Davis wished he could find the words to comfort her. It was a little while before she finally wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Thank you."

Davis hadn't the foggiest idea why she said thank you. He hadn't done or said anything. Just as he was about to tell her so, Sora and MaloMyotismon walked into their room. Sora's normal clothing had been switched into an all black dress. She was hanging onto his arm as if he were her lifeline. Kari and Davis stood up.

"Kari, come here." Sora said. Her voice was deeper than it normally was. Kari shook her head.

Davis stood in front of Kari. "What did he do to you, Sora?"

Sora blinked her eyes seductively up at MaloMyotismon. "He opened my eyes."

Kari shoved Davis aside and walked up to the door. "He opened your eyes to what exactly?"

"He opened them to the truth around me." Kari was amazed as Sora lifted her eyes and kissed MaloMyotismon.

"Sora!" Davis yelled. "What the heck are you doing?"

"This is who I am, Davis."

"No it's not! You love Matt remember!"

"I thought I loved Matt. I now realize who I really belong with."

* * *

This is a shorter one. You have no idea how hard it was to write that. :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon. I'll make up for the short last chapter with this one.

**Chapter IV: Disappearance**

Kari and Davis stared at Sora. She was hanging on to MaloMyotismon's arm. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Sora loved Matt! Everyone knew it, too. They were always kissing and cuddling and spooning. They were hardly ever apart…and suddenly she doesn't want to be anywhere near him? No, something happened.

"What did you do to her?" Davis ran up to their cell door and banged on it.

"I did absolutely nothing. It was her choice," came the suave answer.

"Like hell it was." Davis wanted a fair fight against the evil Digimon. He was about to challenge him when he remembered that Veemon wasn't with him. "You did this on purpose. You planned it so that we wouldn't have our Digimon with us.

"How did you know?" MaloMyotismon cackled.

"As soon as I get Veemon back, I'll kill you."

"You would really kill me, when your friend is so intent on staying with me?"

"You did that to her! You're the one that brainwashed her so she would think she loved you! You know as well as I do, that her heart's not in it!"

"That doesn't matter to me. Anything I can do to hurt the DigiDestined is a good thing. This is probably the best thing I have ever thought of."

"You won't defeat us!"

"Watch me." With those parting words, MaloMyotismon and Sora walked out of the room.

Kari was crying when Davis finally turned around. "What are we going to do?"

Davis was quiet.

"We need to get out of here. We have to find the others."

"How can we get out of here, Kari? Huh? There is no way we can leave right now!"

"We can't just wait until our friends get here!"

"What other choice do we have?"

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

It was a race against time for Matt and TK.

And right now, time was winning.

Neither of them could really believe that their girlfriends had been taken. It was bad enough that they were, but then they had to add in the fact that they were taken by MaloMyotismon. That fact right there just made everything worse.

"Matt, TK, we should make camp here tonight." Izzy's voice rang loud and clear, but the two boys pretended like they hadn't heard him. For the last three miles, the two boys had been far ahead of everyone. Apparently everyone else was getting tired

"Matt! TK!" Joe's voice was heard this time. "Let's stop for the night!"

"We still have an hour of day light left! We'll stop as soon as night falls." Matt and TK continued to walk, but everyone else had stopped a few hundred feet behind them. As soon as the boys realized the fact, they conceded that maybe they did need to stop. Each had the same thoughts though: Kari and Sora were in danger. They had to get to them as soon as possible!

Backtracking the couple hundred feet, Matt and TK sat down to eat the meager feast put before them of bread and water. Neither of them really talked, but their thoughts were going insane, but as soon as they started to relax, they realized it was a smart decision to settle down for the night.

Night fell around the same time as Matt and TK closed their eyes. The others had been asleep for a while now, but they hadn't been able to sleep for obvious reasons. Now as sleep claimed them, their brains gave way to nightmares.

_They were running towards Sora and Kari. Davis couldn't be seen anywhere, though they knew that he was there. They were so happy to see their girlfriends, that for a moment they forget about the danger, forgot about what had happened, forgot about who had held them captive. Their backs were turned away from them, but it didn't matter that they didn't see them. All that really mattered was the fact that they were alive and well._

_ "Kari!"_

_ "Sora!"_

_ Both yelled at the same time, and at the same time both girls turned around. The look on the girls' faces stopped the boys in their tracks. _

_ The girls' eyes were wide open but unseeing. Their faces were sullen with dark circles under their eyes showing just how pale they really were. Their clothes changed from their normal happy colors to black. MaloMyotismon appeared behind them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders._

_ Before they realized what was happening, TK and Matt were running towards their girlfriends. Then before their eyes, the image in front of them faded. Now they were standing in an empty field with a lone tree in the middle. On the tree was the figure of a teenage boy, swinging in the wind._

Matt and TK awoke with a start. Both were sweating buckets, hands clammy, heads feverish. They looked at each other. The bond between brothers spoke volumes. They knew that they had the same dream.

"Are you guys okay?" The voice startled the two. When they looked up, they realized that Tai was already up.

"No. What are you doing up?" Matt asked, rubbing his head.

"Nightmare. I take it you guys had the same one. The one with Davis swinging." Tai shuddered as he forced the words from his mouth.

"Yeah." Now they were confused. "Why did we all have the same dream?"

Before Tai could even shrug his shoulders, their other friends started to wake up, apparently having the same dream too. Mimi and Yolei actually screamed when they awoke. It was an unspoken, but everyone knew better than to mention the dream in front of Matt and TK.

Quietly they started getting up and getting ready. Izzy opened his computer to make sure that they were still on the right path, when they were finally ready to leave. When he noticed that only three digivices were blinking on the screen, he rubbed his eyes, hoping that it wasn't true, praying that his eyes were deceiving him because of lack of sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that his computer was telling the truth. His first thought was of the dream. He looked at the information on the side of the computer, praying their friend wasn't dead. He scanned it quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Davis' digivice was still on.

It was Sora's that was missing.

Now, Izzy was scared. There was no way that he could tell Matt that his girlfriend had slipped off the radar. He looked around him. No one was waiting for him, but Tai was the closest. Maybe he could tell Matt. Izzy raced up to Tai and grabbed his shirt tail, yanking him backwards.

"Ow! Gosh, Izzy! What's wrong with you?"

Izzy only pointed at his computer. When Tai saw what was going on, he paled. He grabbed the computer and scanned the side. He blanched when he noticed who was missing.

"We have to tell Matt," whispered Tai.

Izzy nodded.

Tai shoved the computer back towards Izzy. "You tell him."

"No way!"

"You guys, what's wrong?" Matt appeared as if from nowhere. Izzy slammed his computer shut.

"N-n-nothing! Tai just wanted to make sure we were going on the right path, so I showed him."

"Oh. Are we?"

Tai and Izzy nodded furiously.

"Great. Then let's stop dawdling and start moving." Matt moved ahead of them. Izzy and Tai watched as he quickly caught up with TK. They knew he was depressed, but there was no way this was going to get any easier.

"How are we going to tell him?" Tai whispered. He was looking ahead of him. In the distance were dark storm clouds. This day was only destined to get worse.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

It was thirty minutes before anyone realized that the storm clouds ahead of them weren't storm clouds at all. It was a gray castle.

Matt knew what was inside, and he couldn't wait to see her. Biyomon had actually started to get depressed from lack of seeing Sora each day. Gatomon was fast friends with Palmon, and Veemon with everyone, but poor Biyomon wasn't especially close to anyone except Sora. Matt picked up Biyomon so that she would have as far to walk.

"Do you think she's okay, Matt?" The pink bird asked.

"Of course, she's okay!" Matt said it assuredly, then stopped as he considered. "What made you ask that?"

"I feel as if something really bad has happened to her." Matt's face fell, and Biyomon immediately felt bad for saying what she had.

"Quiet." Ken suddenly said. Everyone halted what they were saying to listen. At first they didn't hear anything. Then a sudden flapping noise caused everyone to look to the skies.

Above them flew a large black Digimon. It was almost dragon like, but it had human features. It's back was redish-orange. It's eyes were a maroon. The body of the beast was green. Everyone took a step back.

"Izzy, what is that?"

Izzy started to type on his computer. In a few short seconds, the answer popped up. "It's name is Dremimon (AN: Dreh-meh-mon). It's powers involve taking people into their dream words then eats the dreams and leaves only nightmares."

"Is that all it can do?"

"No. While it's in your dream, it drains your power until you have no resolve to fight anymore. After that is done, she takes…" Izzy swallowed before continuing, "your life."

* * *

Okay, well there it is. To clear up any confused minds, Sora's digivice is attached to her heart. Because her heart isn't "with" Matt anymore, her blinking dot disappeared. Everyone had the same dreams because I desired to introduce Dremimon early. Dremimon is an evil digimon that I made up. She will suit my maniacal purposes well.

If you enjoyed, review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon. From a review I got from Neon765 I will try my hardest to make the chapter's longer. If this one still doesn't meet what you want, I'll see what I can do on the next one. Enjoy

**Chapter V: The Only Way**

Biyomon suddenly felt a great worry for Sora. She didn't know why, but as soon as she saw the evil Digimon she felt as if Sora was in true danger. From some reason the evil Digimon reminded her of Sora.

_Biyomon! Biyomon, I need your help! Biyomon!_

"Sora?" Biyomon whispered it. Matt looked at her weird. Just as Matt was about to ask her why she said Sora's name, the Digimon landed.

When it landed it looked larger than they had originally thought. It easily made the castle in the background get covered. Biyomon started to struggle in Matt's arms. She had to help Sora. She knew that it had been Sora's voice she heard. She knew Sora was in danger. She had to help her.

"I'm coming, Sora." Biyomon finally got Matt to let go. She flew straight towards the castle, totally avoiding the Digimon.

"Biyomon, no stop!" Matt screamed.

"Sora!" Biyomon either heard Matt and ignored him or didn't hear him at all. She continued flying straight into the dragon's den.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

MaloMyotismon watched in wonder as his plan continued to work. Sora had been drugged when he brought her back to face the other two digidestined. Everything she believed he had first told her. As soon as her power was drained he would take control of the other two, until they too were dead.

Right now he watched as Sora, connected to a machine controlling the monster, screamed. It had been a brilliant plan that had yet to be completed. How better than to defeat the digidestined than by using their own against them? Each attack they shot at Dremimon would be a shot towards Sora.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said. MaloMyotismon had brought the other two he had captured into the same room as Sora, just so they could watch her demise.

"I believe I already have." He started to walk around Sora. She had crumpled as the machine was now draining her energy.

"I swear as soon as I get loose, I will kill you myself." Davis threatened. MaloMyotismon had decided to bring them in, yes, but he was smart and also kept them tied up. There was no way either of them was going to escape. The girl hadn't spoken a word…yet. It was only a matter of time though.

"I do believe I am getting tired of hearing your mouth. Now…Mental Illusion!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Davis was trapped in a nightmare. MaloMyotismon watched as the girl jerked away from Davis. She turned startled eyes upwards toward him. "Don't worry, if you're good, I won't make you see what all of your friends are seeing."

Everyone was quiet as Sora started to scream again.

"Oh, look, you're friends have opened attack." MaloMyotismon grinned gleefully, watching as Digimon after Digimon digivolved. "In just a couple of minutes my sweet, it will be your turn." When he turned to look back at Kari, she cringed away.

"Leave her alone." Biyomon flew into the room startling MaloMyotismon.

"It's too late for you to stop it."

"No!"

"Sora, your so called friends betrayed you. They let you get taken. They let you walk into the rain when they knew exactly what was waiting for you inside it."

Sora tried to lift up her head. She vaguely realized that her hands were attached to metal poles and her body being held up by a brace. She could hear people talking along with it came the feeling of all of her nightmares. She heard everything MaloMyotismon was saying, but for some reason she believed his every word. She felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest, screaming for her to not believe him.

_Come on, Sora, fight it,_ she told herself

"Sora, they are letting you die. They don't trust you anymore."

_No, Matt will come for me._

"Matt and your other friends are going to watch as you die."

"No, Sora. We're here for you and Kari and Davis. We followed you here." Biyomon tried to get Sora to listen to her voice instead. She was starting to panic though. She had heard Gatomon and Veemon chase after her, but where had they gone? Why weren't they here yet?

"She's lying to you, Sora. I am the only one who truly cares about you."

_Who are you? Why are you telling me these lies? Biyomon! Matt! Somebody help!_

"You would believe someone who let you walk into the rain? She watched as you got taken."

_Is he right? What if he isn't lying?_

"Sora, he's lying to you. Listen to my voice. We would never let you fight this alone."

"Sora, I don't need to prove my point to you. You will know who is right."

_He has to be right. Otherwise he would be arguing his point. _Sora tried to shake her head to clear her thoughts, but it felt too heavy. It felt as if she had been drugged. She moved the hand closest to the man's voice, trying to indicate that she knew he was telling the truth. She heard him laugh.

"Sora, I know you know what to do. You have to avenge yourself and your two friends. Be strong and defeat them." He was wrong; she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She had no idea.

_I wish they would pay for what they have done to me._ She felt heavy suddenly. As she let out a scream, her mind rang the phrase: Dream Catcher.

_What have I done?_

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTER

Matt didn't like the fact that Biyomon had just flown off, let alone the fact that Veemon and Gatomon went after her. He knew that Sora and Kari and Davis were in danger. He could tell by the way Tai and Izzy had avoided him. They didn't think that he had noticed him acting strange, but he had. They had gone out of their way to avoid him. It was only a thirty minute walk, but that hadn't hidden the fact that they had tried.

"Gabumon, digivolve!" Matt watched as Gabumon immediately digivolved into Garurumon. "Give it all you got!"

"Agumon, you too." Tai finally stopped avoiding him. One by one all of them started to digivolve. The evil Digimon before them looked weak. They figured that it was going to be easy to defeat it. They were wrong.

A black fog started to surround them. Tai looked towards the others and told them not to fire any attacks. Matt got angrier. They were this close to Sora, and they had to wait for Tai to fire first. Just as he was about to tell him so, Matt noticed what Tai was looking at so intensely. Dremimon was just standing there as if on guard, letting the black fog surround her too.

"What's going on Tai?" Yolei asked, confused as to why they were hitting the dragon.

Tai started to sway. Greymon ran towards him before he could fall to the ground, shouting: "Don't breathe in the fog."

"No, I just felt something really weird. It feels like someone is calling for help."

"I felt it too." Matt said. Soon everyone else was chiming in. That really annoyed him. Just because he and Tai said it, made everyone believe that they had heard it too. He concentrated on making his annoyance and anger go away. He focused on the monster, praying that would keep his mind off his friends.

His mouth fell open when before his eyes he saw Sora's face flash before his eyes. It was like Dremimon had changed into Sora in just the blink of an eye. He took a step back, confused.

"Dream Catcher!" The monster yelled. Out of the black fog rose a hand. It too was black, but it was cold too. It grabbed Garurumon and squeezed.

"Garurumon! No!" Matt screamed. He was already running towards his Digimon when Greymon captured him. Kabuterimon picked up the slack.

"Electro Shocker!"

Dremimon absorbed the attack and then turned on Kabuterimon and again said, "Dream Catcher!" It attacked Kabuterimon the same way it had Garurumon before him.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

Gatomon finally arrived on the scene, and right behind her was Veemon. Gatomon was astonished to see Kari in a corner tied up. Veemon nearly bumped into Gatomon when he saw Davis. Around Davis' head was a black cloud. His face was pale and blanched.

"Davis! Davis, wake up!" Veemon ran over to Davis and shook his shoulders.

"Kari!" Quickly, Gatomon untied Kari's hands and feet. Kari crawled over to Davis to try to wake him up. She shook his shoulders more forcefully than Veemon, but there was still no effect until Kari raised her hand back and slapped him across the face. With a jerk, Davis came out of his dream world.

"Whoa." Davis clutched his head as he stood up. MaloMyotismon wasn't paying attention until Davis said it.

"Sora, now! You have to kill them now!" MaloMyotismon touched his hand to her back, the pure evil in it making her scream.

"Veemon, digivolve!"

"You, too, Gatomon!"

In just seconds, both had digivolved. They stood there looking at MaloMyotismon. Sora fell to her knees, as he took his hand off of her. Biyomon ran onto the platform and raised her head with her wing. When Biyomon could see Sora's face, she winced. Sora had bruises all over. She had a black eye and a broken nose.

"Oh, Sora!" Biyomon hugged her as best as she could. "Sora, you need to wake up. Come on, Sora."

"What have you done to her?" Angewomon screamed.

"I have only done what she wanted." MaloMyotismon smiled. "Till we meet again?" He said just before he disappeared.

"How does he do that?" ExVeemon wanted to know. Kari rushed over to Sora. She was struggling to get the handles loose.

"Kari and Angewomon, you guys stay here and try to help Sora. We have to go find the others to tell them to stop attacking." Before Davis was even out of the small room, the entire building started to shake.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easily did you?" MaloMyotismon's voice was heard, yet he could not be seen. "This building is set to collapse as soon as I have left. Enjoy your last minutes alive." His evil laugh could be heard even outside where the other digidestined still fought against Dremimon.

"Is there no way to defeat this thing?" Mimi cried out as Togemon got thrown to the ground. Dremimon was using normal combat moves, and her dream catcher move. Each time they tried to get their Digimon to transform, she interrupted it. The last time they had interrupted, it was because of an ear drum breaking scream. The Digimon then proceeded to fall to its haunches. It let go of all the Digimon in her dream catcher and clutched her forehead. Now it was back on its feet again, except everything was calm.

"What's going on?" Joe asked worriedly. Ikkakumon had stopped moving; he was trying to catch his breath before the second round of attacks came.

"I don't know." Ken was too scared to go anywhere near the thing to find out.

TK desperately wanted to see Kari. He had to know if she was alright or not. "Has Biyomon, Veemon, or Gatomon come back out of the castle?"

"Izzy, where are the others?" Matt asked.

Without thinking, Izzy took out his computer and said, "Davis and Kari are straight inside the castle. It looks like they're on the third floor." Izzy and the others started forward cautiously, each with digivice in hand if they needed it.

"Where's Sora?" It had taken Matt a minute. He had stayed in the exact same place he had been standing before. When it finally hit that Izzy hadn't said Sora, he ran to catch up with them. Izzy and Tai stopped dead in their tracks. Izzy realizing his blunder, and Tai scared to face his friend's wrath. "Where exactly is Sora?"

When Matt had to repeat his question, everyone stopped and turned around to face Izzy.

"Did your computer break, Izzy?"

"Well…no…"

"Then where the hell is Sora?"

"Matt!" Davis came running out of the castle. He had a small limp, but he was still going. "Sora's upstairs she needs you."  
Matt took off towards the entrance. Dremimon stepped in his way though. He backed up a step. No one was going to keep him away from Sora. Apparently TK felt the same way about getting to Kari.

"Garurumon, you feeling up to kicking dragon butt?"

"Of course." The wolf-like Digimon took up a stance right in front of Dremimon. "Howling Blaster!"

The ball of blue flames raced towards Dremimon, colliding with her face.

"No! Stop!" Davis ran in front of the evil Digimon.

"Davis, move," TK ordered.

"No! You don't understand! Sora—"

"Sora is in trouble, Davis, but we can't get to her unless we defeat Dremimon."

"Sora is attached to Dremimon." Everyone stilled at his words.

"What?"

"MaloMyotismon drugged Sora somehow, and now she does whatever he commands. He connected her to a machine and now she is controlling Dremimon. Each time one of you guys sends an attack her way, Sora gets bruised." Davis paused, "each attack that hits Dremimon is another one that kills Sora."

As soon as Davis got the last words out of his mouth, the others ran towards the castle again. And again, Dremimon stopped them. It started to fade away though. As it started to flicker in and out, they heard the cawing of a large bird. Biyomon had skipped Birdramon and digivolved right into Garudamon. When Garudamon stood up, the ceiling of the tower came crashing down. TK held his breath as he waited for Kari to show herself, and sure enough Angewomon flew out holding Kari. Garudamon bent down to pick up Sora. She held the beaten and dying Sora, lovingly in her arms.

No one noticed, but as soon as Sora was held protectively in Garudamon's arms, Dremimon disappeared. Garudamon lifted up off of the building flapping her winds insanely fast. She turned away from where the other digidestined were and started flying. As soon as Garudamon was off, the castle collapsed.

"Where's she taking Sora?" Matt screamed.

As soon as Angewomon touched the ground, Kari was in TK's arms. He cradled her face in his hands, and just stared into his eyes. "What's wrong with her?" TK asked her Digimon.

"She's in shock."

"Why?"

Angewomon shook her head. "She should never have seen her friend like that."

"Where is Garudamon taking Sora?" Matt asked again.

"Garudamon believed that there is an old woman on the other side of the isle that can help heal Sora, so she took Sora there."

"We have to go there then." Matt insisted.

"Matt…" TK started, still cradling Kari in his arms. "Our Digimon need a rest. If we keep fighting and running towards danger, our Digimon could very well die. We need to eat and rest."

Matt clutched his forehead, knowing his brother was right. It didn't matter if he was right or not though. Sora wasn't out of danger yet. As soon as he nodded, everyone started to make up camp. By nightfall everyone had eaten and they were just getting ready to fall asleep. TK hadn't let Kari out of his sight all day, and she still wasn't speaking. It didn't matter though. As long as she was with him, she could stop talking for the rest of their lives…well…for a little while longer.

Everyone had bedded down for the night, and Tai was about to put out the fire when he noticed that Davis was still sitting straight up. He had found a stick while looking for fire wood, and he now held the stick close to his heart in an iron grip.

"Davis, you okay?" Tai asked. Everyone turned around to notice that not only did he have a vice grip on his stick, he was also extremely pale. He shook his head furiously to Tai's question.

"I'm scared to fall asleep." Davis admitted after a slight pause.

"Why?"

"Nightmares."

"Speaking of nightmares," Yolei started, "I had a nightmare about you last night. You were hanging on a tre—" Before Yolei could ever finish her sentence, Mimi clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Ha ha," Mimi laughed nervously, before giving Yolei a dirty look.

"I know about the nightmare already." Davis said quietly.

"What?"

"MaloMyotismon gave me a nightmare about the same thing too. In it he said that everything I saw in the dream would come true."

"I had the same one." Kari finally spoke. She rubbed her face on TK's chest, trying to find any comfort she could.

"We all had the same one too."

"What do you think we should do?" Tai asked Davis.

"I think we should find Sora as soon as possible, then defeat MaloMyotismon before Sora or Kari can turn to him, and before I get hung." Everyone agreed.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

Garudamon was worried about Sora. Each minute that passed as she flew, Sora grew paler and paler. She was almost as white as snow right now. Just seconds before the castle collapsed, Biyomon had remembered about the old human woman on the other side of the isle where they had just come from. The only problem was that now Garudamon was the only to protect Sora. If anything happened, no one would take care of Sora, while Garudamon fought.

"Sora, hold on." Garudamon whispered when she felt Sora start to slip away. The heartbeat she heard so easily was losing strength rapidly. The strong wind was pulling against Garudamon's wings now making it hard to fly. Thinking it couldn't get any worse, the heavens opened up and freezing rain came pouring out. No w there was only one way for their situation to get worse, and that was if a Digimon showed up wanting a fight.

Going against the wind and as fast as she could in the rain, Garudamon finally made it to the old woman's house in just under an hour. The old woman must have heard the beating of Garudamon's wings because she came rushing out of her cottage. Immediately she understood what happened.

"I'll take care of her, if you take care of them." The old woman pointed behind Garudamon to four evil Digimon. They must have been following them the entire time. Handing her precious burden over to the old woman, Garudamon turned around to face her followers. As soon as Sora and the old woman were inside, Garudamon felt free to lift into the sky.

"What are you doing here?" She asked to the Black MetalGreymon. He just happened to be the largest. The others she could easily defeat without anyone's help.

"We are here to bring the chosen one back to MaloMyotismon."

"You have to go through me first."

"Gladly." The evil MetalGreymon flew straight towards her.

"Wing Blade!" Even in the rain, the fire attack worked. It destroyed the three smaller Digimon and left Black MetalGreymon in a bad enough condition so that he couldn't fight anymore. As he flew away, she thought she heard him say that it wasn't over yet. She believed him.

Garudamon powered down, back into Biyomon. She had never been so tired. When she started to walk into the cottage, she collapsed. The old woman picked her up easily and set her on a bed right next to Sora's.

"You need your rest too, Biyomon."

"Thank…you…" Biyomon wanted to say more, but she was already asleep.

Sora took a while longer. She was in so much pain, there was hardly anything the woman could do except give her a morphine like drug. At last she was in a peaceful sleep. The old woman waited ten extra minutes, just in case, and walked over to the mirror in her living room.

"Did you take care of them?" Asked the voice on the other end of the mirror.

"Yes, my lord, MaloMyotismon." The old woman answered.

"Good. I'll be there in the morning to relieve you of the duty of taking care of them."

The old woman bowed her head, and the mirror flickered off. She looked back towards where the girl and Biyomon slept. She didn't want to give them away to the most evil Digimon ever created, but without MaloMyotismon, she would have been dead long ago. He was the only one that kept her safe. She was after all only a human. She had discovered her way here when she was only a teenager, and she had never had a Digimon. Now MaloMyotismon was still the one to keep her safe.

She quietly walked back to where the girl was sleeping and sat down on the side of the bed. She pushed her bangs back from her face and focused on the bruises covering her. Her lip was cracked and bleeding. Her entire face was black and blue. She was only a teenage girl! No older than herself when she had found her way into the Digital World.

"I hope that you will find it in your heart someday to forgive me." The old woman whispered to the girl and Biyomon. "For now you will sleep peacefully." She brushed the girl's forehead again. As soon as it registered that she was running a fever, the old woman went to work on that.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

Not too far away from the old woman's cottage sat MaloMyotismon on his great black throne. He was mad that he had been so easily tricked. Because Dremimon was a human based Digimon it should have been stronger than it was. He smiled thinking up a new plan to kill the digidestined.

First he would get Sora back to his side. As long as he had her, the others would fall into his grasp because that was how much they all worried about her. Next he would do the same to Kari. He would need a new Digimon for that, but he could do it. He had after all made a couple. How hard would it be to make one more? Lastly he would hang that stubborn boy from the nearest tree branch. It wasn't exactly ethical, but who did he think he was kidding? If there was any greater way to make the digidestined suffer, he hadn't found it yet. But he would.

He got up from his chair to take a walk around the room. He was going over the fine details of his plan now. He was thinking about the old woman too. He had made a deal with her that if any of the digidestined came to her cottage he would provide protection if she would hand them over. At first she had strictly disagreed, but she soon found out how very persuasive he could be. Now he would offer her protection against a monster that he would send, just so that it looked like he was living up to his end of the bargain. As soon as a monster came along that he hadn't sent, his "protector" Digimon would be gone.

An evil grin lit up his face. "I am going to be ruler of the Digital World and the Human World if it was the last thing I ever do."

If MaloMyotismon had looked towards the window in his throne room he would have seen a pair of yellow eyes watching his every step, waiting for the right time to strike at their king when he least expected it. The little stalker watching grinned himself thinking the same thing MaloMyotismon had just said.

* * *

If this one totally sucks, I'll redo it, so just tell me, and I'll do it before I start the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Rain**

I don't own Digimon. Barely one thousand words, but since I hadn't uploaded in a while, I figured I might as well upload this just so you know that I hadn't forgotten about it. I swear, I must have deleted everything at least five times. We'll see how it goes.

**Chapter V: The Only Way**

Kari lay in TK's arms, looking at the sky. Patamon had been sleeping on her stomach for the past couple of hours. It was extremely relaxing to just lie under the stars, in TK's arms, and petting Patamon. She like Davis was scared to fall asleep, not because of the nightmares, but because she was scared MaloMyotismon was going to get her. It was a feeling worse than the first time she had gone to the dark ocean. When he had put Davis into that world, she felt as if she was going to die. Not only was Sora getting hurt, but so was Davis. How was she supposed to handle something like that? She couldn't have done anything. She was going to have to sit there and watch as her friends died. Then as soon as they were dead he would have taken her and done the same thing. She snuggled closer to TK, willing the thoughts to leave.

"You okay, Kari?" TK had woken up. He felt her nod her head. "You don't have to worry about MaloMyotismon anymore, Kari. I'll protect you."

He knew her so well. She smiled and sat up so she was leaning over him. She looked him in the eyes and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't an overly long kiss or an overly hot kiss, but it spoke volumes for both of them.

"I let you guys sleep together, but please don't kiss." Tai called out, rolling away from them. Kari giggled and lay back down. It had taken them a lot of negotiation, but eventually Kari and TK had complained enough that Tai let them sleep. If he ever found out that they ever did more than kiss, he swore that they were going to be so obliterated, they would be beyond recognition. Needless to say, they hadn't done anything like that yet. Matt and Sora, though…everyone knew.

Shortly she heard TK's soft snoring. She still couldn't sleep, and there was no way she was going to be getting up. She liked lying with TK far too much. She didn't want to sleep, because she knew what was waiting for her in her dreams. She knew that it would be MaloMyotismon torturing Sora. She knew that the same dream that plagued Davis would plague her. Tears fell down her face. Trying to be as silent as possible, Kari turned and buried her face in TK's chest. Eventually, she fell in too an exhausted sleep.

Matt heard her crying. He knew what she felt like. He only could pray that the nightmares wouldn't return tonight of all nights.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

Sora awoke very disoriented. She didn't know the old woman working over her, nor did she know where she was. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't remember much of anything, except that Biyomon's evolved form rescued her from MaloMyotismon.

"Sora, you're awake!" Biyomon screamed.

"What happened? Who is she? Where am I?" Sora hadn't thought she had that many questions, but as soon as one popped out, three more took its place.

"You…don't…remember?"

"I remember you leaving me in the rain, and then MaloMyotismon rescued me. After that he captured two other people—a boy and a girl—and he was hurting us. The boy and girl ran away then you came and rescued me." Biyomon looked scared for a second. Sora was about to ask what was wrong when the old woman answered.

"You remember correctly, honey."

Sora smiled. Biyomon looked shocked.

"But that's not—" The old woman gave Biyomon such a look, Biyomon instantly shut her beak.

"Who were the boy and girl?" Sora asked.

"No one of any importance, just a couple of kids." The old woman answered. There was no way she was going to give out any more information than that. MaloMyotismon would kill her if she didn't do as she was told.

Biyomon was about to talk when the old woman picked her up. She walked swiftly over to the door, flung it open, and threw Biyomon out.

"Why did you do that?" Sora exclaimed.

"She wants to tell you falsehoods."

"Biyomon would never do that!" Sora started to climb out of the bed.

"She let you walk into the rain didn't she? She let you wait in that dark, stone cold tower for days on end. What makes you think that she wouldn't tell you lies?"

"I know Biyomon. Something must have stopped her from coming to me." Sora finished getting out of bed then stalked towards the door. Wishing she hadn't been so weak, she sat down on the step leading into the house. Biyomon, who was pacing the length of the house, stopped and sat down next to her friend.

"Sora, you don't believe her right?"

"What do you mean? She said everything I said really happened." Sora shrugged, as if that explained everything. "Who were the two people with me?"

_Should I tell her about what really happened?_ Biyomon though. _Will she ever even remember? Wouldn't it be better for her to start remembering everyone now, then if her thoughts ever came back… I don't know what to do._

Finally, Biyomon made a decision. "Their names were Davis and Kari. They said that as soon as you were well enough to travel, they wanted you to join them." Biyomon winced at her lie. Well it wasn't really a lie, their names were Davis and Kari, and they wanted Sora to join them.

"Why would they want me to join them?"

"Well…" Biyomon needed another lie. She justified it by saying the old woman was dangerous. Biyomon didn't think she was really dangerous, but she was lying an awful lot to Sora. Anyone who did that to a person who lost their memory was evil in her book. "It's because you're a human just like them. They figured that all humans should stick together."

"Really? Do you know if there are other humans in this world?" Sora smiled as she waited for Biyomon's answer.

Inside the woman was beside herself. All of her carefully laid plans were evaporating. They had been right in sight for the longest time and now they were going down the toilet. She had to get MaloMyotismon here before anything else could happen. Quickly she got her bird Digimon to relay a message to him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Digimon.

**Dark Rain**

**Chapter VII: The Truth**

So now they were on their way. Sora eventually had decided that Biyomon was telling her the truth. The old woman started freaking out when they told her they were leaving. Her hands had gone straight to her hair. She could tell that the woman was mad because her hands clenched until she was pulling her hair out. She started coming up with dozens of excuses.

Sora hadn't even wanted to stay longer than the time to tell her. She really wanted to meet the other humans. She had a really good feeling about it. It was almost like she had been waiting for this precise moment.

"Tell me more about them." Sora demanded of Biyomon.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me their names and what they look like."

"Well…the one who normally leads the group's name is Tai. He has brown hair that sticks straight up except for a small part at the front that's covered by a blue headband and goggles."

"He wears goggles?" Sora giggled. "Why?"

"He just likes them."

"Whatever. What are the others like?"  
"Well, there's Izzy, he has frizzy red hair and loves saying the word 'prodigious.' He really likes the girl Mimi. Mimi is a total girly-girl. She loves shopping!"

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Joe is a blue haired guy the wants to be a doctor. He loves going to school." Sora made a funny face. "Kari is Tai little sister. She and another kid, TK really like each other. TK is a sweet blond haired teenager and the brother of Matt."

Sora stopped walking, but Biyomon didn't notice even as she kept talking.

"He wants to be a musician, and he's been doing pretty well of late. He has—"

"Blond hair and blue eyes." Sora finished for Biyomon.

"Yeah, he always gets this funny little smile on his face whenever you kiss him." Too late Biyomon realized what she had said. She stopped walking and looked back towards Sora.

"We're dating." It was asked like a question.

"Yes." Biyomon was afraid to say more.

"Why don't I remember anything about him?" Sora started to breathe heavily.

"You were captured by MaloMyotismon a short while ago. Kari and Davis went after you, but they got captured too."  
"Where was everyone else?"

"There was a really weird rainfall. Only you, Kari, and Davis could see in it. So only they went after you. We were all trying to figure out a way—"

"You weren't with me either?"

"None of the Digimon could see through the rain."

"What happened while I was with MaloMyotismon?"

"Only Kari and Davis know, but I wasn't able to talk with them."

"How did I get away?"

Biyomon was quiet for a second.

"How did I get away?" Sora repeated.

"MaloMyotismon had you hooked up to a fake Digimon called Dremimon. Whatever Dremimon did was because of you. I came in to get you just before the others launched a powerful attack."

"Why was I attacking them? Did I hurt any of you?"

"No. As soon as Veemon had saved Davis, and he told us about you being connected to Dremimon, the attacks on Dremimon stopped. I was able to save you."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Sora started to cry.

"Come on. The sooner we get to the others, they'll be able to explain everything to you." Biyomon grabbed Sora's hand trying to force her to come with her.

"No." Sora wouldn't move.

"What do you mean no? If I can get you to them, then they'll be able to explain everything to you."

"No. I don't want to go back until I remember what happened to me."

"That could take years!"

"Then so be it. I don't want to be a danger to any of them. What if MaloMyotismon still has control over me? What if the next time I saw him, he was able to reattach me to Dremimon, and I killed someone? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Sora fell to her knees and continued to cry. Her hands were coving her face, but she asked in a whisper, "will you stay with me?"

"You couldn't make me leave." Biyomon said in her nicest voice. She really wanted to go back to the others—there was more safety in numbers, but if Sora wanted to remain alone for the time being, then Biyomon would stay with her.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

"No!" MaloMyotismon stood up from where he had been sitting on his throne. "The old witch was supposed to keep an eye on her!"

The evil Digimon paced for a couple of minutes trying to decide what to do. His mind was running over every alternative he knew. No matter what he did, he couldn't find the answer. When he had captured the three Digi-destined, he had called every human within ten miles to be prepared to have one. He also gave explicit orders to not let the children out of their sight just in case. The old witch was a favorite among certain Yokomon. He had been almost certain that if Sora had escaped via her Digimon, the Birdramon or the Garudamon would take her to the old witch's cottage. When he received the note that said she had let them slip through her fingers, he had literally dropped everything he was doing—which brings him to the place where he is currently pacing.

"Find her now." He barked to DemiDevimon. Right now Sora was the only link to defeat the Digi-destined and insure MaloMyotismon's revenge. They had killed him once, but so help him God, they wouldn't live to defeat him again.

After all he was the Undead King.

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

DemiDevimon finally found out where the Digi-destined were hiding. He had everything all planned out, but when he swooped in to save the day, all of their Digimon took an immediate defensive stance.

"What do you want?" Gabumon asked.

"I want to make a deal with you." The evil Digimon said.

"What kind of deal?"

"I believe that I really ought to be talking to Matt because it does involve his girlfriend."

"What about Sora?" Matt nearly yelled.

"Ah. Now that I have your attention, let me reiterate; I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you where your precious Sora is, if you let me travel with you." Everyone looked at DemiDevimon like he was absolutely insane.

"And while you travel with us, we also have to protect you from MaloMyotismon? Is that it?" Tai asked.

"Exactly." The evil Digimon smiled.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, MaloMyotismon is already sending someone to kill your little girlfriend."

Matt blanched. "Where is she?"

All DemiDevimon did was smile.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own digimon. This is long over-due and right now I am only going to concentrate on this one until I finally finish it. :) I promise.

Digimon

Chapter VIII: Sora

Matt could have killed the small demon bird. Already he was raising his hands up to strangle the odd looking thing. He took a couple calming breaths as he tried to keep his murderous rage under control. "I'll give you one last chance…where is my girlfriend?"

DemiDevimon just continued to smile.

"What is wrong with him?" Tai asked.

"There's something on the horizon!" Gatomon suddenly yelled to them. Slowly they turned around and looked to where Gatomon was pointing. All they could see was a group of trees in a type of small oasis. As they kept staring in the direction of the oasis, they noticed two figures moving towards them.

"You better get ready to fight, Gabumon." Matt told his Digimon.

"No, I don't think you really have to." TK told his brother. He was squinting towards the oasis. "Does anyone else see what I see?"

"What exactly do you see?" Kari asked.

"It looks like…a Biyomon." Realizing what he just said, TK glance over at his brother.

Matt and Tai both turned to DemiDevimon. They just glared at him.

"So is this why you wouldn't tell us where she was?" Matt asked with a distinctive venom in his voice.

"Not quite," the demon bird responded.

"Is it or is it not Sora?" Matt clarified through clenched teeth. The bird shrugged his shoulders. "I'll kill 'im. I swear to God, I will kill you. Is that Sora?"

The bird had the gall to shrug his shoulders again. This time Tai had to hold him back. "Let me clarify for you. The body may be your girlfriend's, but her mind definitely is not!"

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. Tai and Matt hadn't even realized that the others had been listening to them.

"How is the body different from the mind?" Joe questioned.

"That's physically impossible." Izzy said while calculating the odds in his head. "Unless…Kari, Davis, do you remember anything else that could have happened while you were in MaloMyotismon's lair?"

"Like what?" Davis asked, although he was distracted by the two figures that where steadily approaching the small group.

"Two Soras?"

"Why would there be two Soras?" Davis asked finally turning around.

"Well, maybe," he looked towards Matt before swallowing rather loudly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe…I mean, couldn't MaloMyotismon possibly have made a type of robot Sora? He has the power and the science to do so. Maybe the Sora that is approaching us is a clone of sorts."

Matt squinted his eyes while looking at the demon bird. "Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible."

Matt clenched his teeth so that he wouldn't order Gabumon to attack the bird.

"Leave the bird here, and let's go see if that is the real Sora or not?" Ken suggested.

"It sounds like that is the best plan we have." Yolei said. She noticed that the digimon were strangely silent. "Are you guys okay?" She asked them.

"I'm not sure if we should investigate." Patamon said quietly.

"Why?"

"What if this is a trap?" Palmon asked.

"But what if it's not?" Agumon reasoned. "What if those two things are the real Sora and Biyomon? What if they are running from something and instead of helping them, we just run from them? How terrible would we all feel if we just abandoned them in their time of need?"

Matt had been listening silently for a little while before he finally spoke again. "All I know is that it could be Sora. And even if it's not, we can take just two of them. However, the demon bird isn't going free."

"Well, I already told you that I am going to come with you." DemiDevimon said, puzzled.

"I know, but I don't want you flying off to tell MaloMyotismon anything, so we are going to tie to Gabumon so you don't escape." Matt grinned evilly towards the bird, and before the bird could respond Matt grabbed the bird's foot and yanked the creature closer to him. "Does anyone have any rope?"

"No! No! No!" The digimon could only watch in helpless horror as everyone started to look through their bags for something to tie to him.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we won't tie you." Tai said.

"What do you want to know?" DemiDevimon was still struggling to get away from Matt's iron grip.

"You said that the person coming is Sora's body, but not her mind. What did you mean?"

"Make him let go of me, and I'll tell you."

"No. You tell us first. Is it the real Sora?"

"Of course it's the real Sora!" The bird finally screamed in desperation, causing Matt to let him go.

"Then where is her mind?" Izzy asked.

Flapping his wings, DemiDevimon flew a couple of feet away from Matt and closer to the two figures approaching. "She got amnesia. She doesn't remember any of you."

Matt fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. Tai knee's started to shake.

"Does she really not remember any of us?" Mimi asked.

"No, and that's the way that MaloMyotismon wanted it."

"What are you talking about?" Joe said and swallowed loudly. "What did he do exactly?"

"He drugged her with something and then he made sure that it would make her forget everything."

"Why would he do that?" Yolei asked.

"What better way to split you up than to make sure that two are completely incapacitated and a third doesn't even remember who any of the people in her group are?"

"So Kari and me weren't supposed to ever…" Davis didn't finish what he was saying. He rubbed his mouth, while he mentally thought about what he was going to say.

Kari knew exactly what he was talking about though, so she finished the sentence. "We were never supposed to live, were we?"

TK hugged her shoulders and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Of course not!" DemiDevimon actually looked insulted by the thought. "Why would you even think that?"

Before Kari or Davis could possibly even answer, the ground started to shake. It tumbled Kari and TK to the ground almost as soon as it happened. By the time they realized what was causing it to shake, the rest had fallen.

"What is that?" Cody asked, pointing towards the direction where Sora and Biyomon were steadily approaching.

"That would be the monster that MaloMyotismon has sent." DemiDevimon said.

"It's gonna kill Sora." Matt breathed. "Gabumon digivolve."

Within seconds, Gabumon had digivolved into Garurumon. As soon as it was done, he hopped on Garurumon's back and they raced off towards the monster coming up behind Sora and Biyomon. The other's soon followed after their own Digimon digivolved. As they got closer to the Digimon they realized that it was a black clothed Piedmon.

When Garurumon and Matt were close enough to see Sora's face, Matt saw that Sora was terrified. But besides that, it looked like she had never even seen Piedmon before. Just as Matt made that distinction though, Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon, and then into Garudamon.

"Garurumon, you're going to have to digivolve again." Matt warned while leaning down to talk right into his digimon's ear. Garurumon grunted and started to run faster. He jumped off just feet before he reached Sora and let Garurumon digivolve into WereGarurumon. Matt ran towards Sora but he decided that he wasn't going to really greet her until Piedmon was officially dead again. The need to hug and kiss her was almost overwhelming. He decided that he wasn't going to wait a second longer, he had to hug her, had to hold her in his arms again. He turned around to talk to Sora, Garudamon lifted them both up in her hands and carried them to where the others were still grouped, frozen in terror from once again seeing Piedmon.

Just as Garudamon was about to pick up the others, Matt was able to see straight to where WereGarurumon was holding onto the giant bird's leg. He breathed a sigh of relief as he let Garudamon carry him and his friends to safety. A half an hour later, when Garudamon finally set them all down, Matt went right up to Sora and crushed her in a hug.

Sora screamed.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize—"

Biyomon came running up to stand in between the couple. "Stop, Matt!"

"Biyomon, what's going on?" Matt asked, still trying to get around the small pink bird to hug his girlfriend.

"She…she doesn't remember anything." Biyomon whispered.

Matt's eyes widened at the words. He backed up a couple of steps as he just stared at his girlfriend. Sora's eyes were also wide and her hand was covering her mouth.

"What do you mean, I don't remember anything?" Sora asked. "Do I actually know these people?"

"Sora, you seriously don't remember?" Tai asked.

"I don't—" Sora clutched her head. "I don't know!"

Kari bit her lip and then walked over to Sora and touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Sora. We'll help you remember."

"Can we help her remember after we set up camp? I'm hungry." Joe complained.

"I agree." Davis complied.

"Gabumon and me are gonna go find wood." Matt said. Gabumon came over to him and grabbed his hand as they both walked away.

"I feel horrible." Sora said, as tears rolled down her face.

Mimi came over and touched Sora's other shoulder. "We'll help you remember."

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

The group of humans Sora had met up with were giving her so many stories about what she had actually done and said, that Sora was actually starting to get a headache. They had eaten something that barely filled them and in between bites of the meager supplies, everyone generally talked at once. Everyone that is, except the blond boy named Matt. He didn't say anything. All he did was sit at the opposite end of the camp and stare at her and be sullen. It wasn't even until after she learned that they had been a couple, that he even came over and sat down near the campfire. She wasn't even sure if it was the cold that brought him or the fact that she might remember something about the tie that she was in captivity.

"So do you remember anything from the time that MaloMyotismon had you?" Ken asked.

Sora closed her eyes and thought about it. "I remember the rain, and that Biyomon had let me walk in alone." She opened her eyes and focused on the fire. "After that…after that all I remember are bits and pieces."

"Like what?" Cody prompted.

"Kari and Davis were there. I—I remember being in pain and that MaloMyotismon was the one causing the pain. I remember Kari and avis running away and me being the only left until Garudamon came for me."

Kari and Davis were violently shaking their heads.

"That isn't what happened." Kari nearly yelled, tears rolling down her face. "We would never leave you!"

"Then what exactly did happen?" T.K. asked.

"They don't know either?" Sora asked, tilting her head.

Davis shook his, as he answered, "no one except us know."

"What happened?" Yolei asked.

"When Angewoman and ExVeemon came to help us escape, we made them help us find you." Kari explained, looking only at Sora. "After we did, Davis and ExVeemon left to make sure that we had a safe route to escape on. Angewoman stood guard over you, me, and Biyomon to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt while I was trying to help you escape the wrist restraints. You were too ill to make it out on your own." Kari took a deep breath.

Gatomon continued for her. "You were dying slowly, but surely. Because of that Biyomon digivolved into Garudamon and flew away with you. Although Kari and I were the first ones out of the tower, we couldn't leave until you had been freed. You left only mere seconds after we did."

"Why can't I remember this?" Sora asked.

"You were heavily drugged." Davis explained.

"And you weren't?" At their denial, Sora's heart sank. "Why weren't you drugged?"

"MaloMyotismon wasn't expecting us to accompany you into the rain. You were his only target."

"We need to get some sleep." Matt suggested, startling the group. His face was pale. "We're going to have to be up early tomorrow so that we can get a head start in walking."

Everyone went to bed without a complaint. Sora and Mimi slept close together. Kari and T.K. were close to them and everyone else, except Matt, slept in the semi circle around the camp fire. After she was sure that Mimi was asleep, Sora got up to go sit next to Matt.

His back was to her, and when she touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped a foot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sora apologized.

"It's okay, why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." Sora sat down and hugged her knees close to her chest. "Besides that I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Okay, what?"

Sora sighed. "I'm sorry that I don't remember about us. I really am."

Matt gave a small scoff. "I know you are, Sora."

"I would do anything to get my memories back."

"I know."

"Do you think you could fall in love with the me now?"

Matt's eyes widened as he took his gaze away from the field to turn his eyes to Sora's. "I never stopped loving you, Sora. This is just another obstacle we need to work our way through."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"We have too. Because I won't accept anything less." Matt put his arm around Sora's shoulders, but Sora could tell that he was still distant. "We'll make it through this." He said almost to convince himself.

Sora nodded. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would remember something. She saw face float by but she had no idea who the faces belonged to. She remembered looking down at a piece of paper and seeing the words Sore 3 Matt. She remembered another piece of paper that had his favorite color and his birth date on it. She opened her eyes and looked at the man sitting next to her. She took a deep breath before finally admitting what she had remembered,

"You're favorite color is green and you were born January 31, 1988."

"When did you learn that? No one said anything about it during dinner."

"I remembered it." Unfortunately for Sora, along with the good and wanted memories came the ones she wished that she would never remember.

_"He opened my eyes." She had said._

_ Kari shoved Davis aside and walked up to the door. "He opened your eyes to what exactly?"_

_ "He opened them to the truth around me." As she said those horrid words, she lifted up her _

_eyes and kissed MaloMyotismon._

Sora started to shake at the horrible memory.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora's eyes were darting back and forth not really looking at anything. Her hands came up to her mouth, but the only words she said were, "oh God, oh God, oh God!"

Matt grabbed Sora by her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Sora, what happened?"

She was breathing hard, but she finally focused on Matt's face and in her eyes were tears. "Forgive me."

With those words, Sora got up and tried to go back to where her bed roll was. Matt stood up and grabbed Sora to hold her to his chest. "Whatever you just remembered Sora, you know I'll always forgive you. Kari and Davis told me that you were drugged and might have done a couple of things that you'll regret, but no matter what you did, I'll love you in spite of it."

"But what if—"

Matt cradled Sora's face in both of his hands. "There is no what if, Sora. No matter what happened—I promise you—no matter _what _happened, I'll love you."

Tears rolled unchecked down Sora's face as she pressed her face into Matt's chest.

"Do you think you could tell me what you remembered?" Matt prodded gently.

"At first I only remembered a piece of paper reminding me when your birthday was and what your favorite color was."

"Well, what did you remember that was so horrible?"

"I think it was when MaloMyotismon had captured Kari, Davis, and me. He brought me into a cell so that they could see me." Sora started sobbing. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did it! But I'm so sorry!" As she got towards the end, she nearly started to yell.

"You guys," Tai said, as he woke up. "Why don't you guys go over there—" he pointed towards the forest near them. "That way you won't wake up anyone else." As Tai rolled over and went back to sleep, both Matt and Sora laughed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Matt suggested to Sora. "We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Sora wiped the tears from her face using the back of her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Your health is more important to me than hearing something that you find unforgiveable." Sora started to walk away from him, but just as she got two steps away, Matt grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back to him. "Normally I would never let you go to bed without giving me a kiss, but this time is different. I know that you don't remember everything that we've been through, but I promise you, no matter what happens you will remember and I'll always love you." With those words, Matt gently kissed her forehead and let her go.

When she fell asleep all of her dreams were good. She remembered the first time they had kissed. Then she remembered when he had asked her out. She wasn't sure where they had been standing or why they had been standing there, but she did remember that there was a black Digimon chasing them. While he was chasing them there was a loud explosion and a lot of falling boulders and bits of ceiling. She remembered hearing Matt call out her name as he came running towards her. Matt sheltered her in his arms and they both ran to Sora's apartment together afterwards.

As that dream ended another one immediately began. She was flying on top of Garudamon when a blast from an Elephantmon. She remembered falling off of Garudamon and being rescued by Aquilamon. Then just as she was set on the snow covered ground the many Elephantmon started to stampede towards her, Yolei, Garudamon, and Aquilamon. When it seemed like they were going to be crushed to death, Imperialdramon swooped in and saved the day. She remembered crying with Yolei about not being able to eat dinner with a person name Yuri.

"Sora, wake up."

Sora's eyes came wide awake. Shaking her awake was Mimi. "Are we leaving?"

"Not yet, but I figured that you might want some breakfast, so I decided to wake you up." Mimi pointed to where a fire was roaring.

"Oh thanks." As Sora sat up, her eyes immediately searched around the circle for Matt.

Mimi knew exactly what she was thinking though and laughed. "He's still asleep." Mimi offered her a hand up. "We'll wake him and Tai up in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Kari woke up her brother while T.K. woke up his. They soon started on their way again. After, of course, they argued about which way to go. In the end it was decided that they go in the way of where MaloMyotismon's castle had been. When they had finally started walking, Sora immediately walked directly by Matt's side.

"Could I ask you a question?" Sora finally got up the courage to ask.

"Of course."

"I had a dream about someone. Who is Yuri?"

"Yuri!" Matt exclaimed suddenly stopping.

Yolei came running up towards them. "I'd almost forgotten him completely."

"Him? Who is he?"

"He and two girls named Ana and Sonia helped me you destroy the Control Spire in Russia. They were going to take us to dinner after, but we ended up going to Siberia, where—"

"Where we fought some Elephantmon and I nearly died when I fell off Garudamon."

Both Yolei's and Matt's eyes lit up. "You remembered!" Yolei nearly screamed.

Sora gave a small smile. "I dreamed about it last night."

They all stopped talking for a little bit until finally Yolei left to join Kari. Finally Matt grabbed Sora's hand to bring her closer to him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you remembered last night when we were talking?"

Before Sora could answer fog and darkness surrounded everyone in the small group. Sora got closer to Matt, who put her behind his back.

"I can tell you what happened," came the sinister voice.

Sora suddenly got bombarded with all of her lost memories. She immediately remembered first meeting Matt and the others, she remembered her and Matt's first kiss, their first date, the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. But worst of all she remembered everything that had happened while she had been in MaloMyotismon's clutches.

"MaloMyotismon." T.K. snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Davis yelled.

"You of all people should know why I'm here, Davis." The evil Digimon smiled. "I came for you and Kari and my bride."

"Your bride." Everyone yelled.

Matt turned towards Sora, who was openly crying. "Is that what you remembered?"

"Matt, she was drugged." Kari yelled. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Mental Illusion." MaloMyotismon yelled. Suddenly Sora, Kari, and Davis were back in the castle cell where they had first started.

"Is this real?" Kari asked.

Sora shrugged.

"Is this our worst nightmare?" Davis asked.

"Not mine," Kari said. Then she thought about it. "Well…I guess in a way it is. Mine was never being able to defeat MaloMyotismon."

"Mine was Matt never forgiving me." Sora said. Kari ran over to her friend.

"Sora, it wasn't your fault." Kari hugged her friend's shoulders. "We're not sure what he had done to you, but when he brought you back to see us, your eyes were different. You had been screaming for ten minutes straight, but your voice was strong. He brainwashed you. It wasn't your fault!"

"Yeah, Matt'll forgive you." Davis said, awkwardly patting Sora on the back.

"But what if—"

"Don't think about it. I have a feeling you and Matt are destined to be with each other." Davis grinned. "And even if it doesn't happen, you'll always have Tai."

Sora and Kari both looked at Davis, and then Sora started to cry harder. As her tears started to subside, MaloMyotismon walked into the prison and with a wave of his hand, the door to the cell opened, and he walked into the room. All three prisoners were lifted up by an invisible hand to the throat. "Now all three of you are going to be my slaves."

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

"Are you serious?" Joe yelled.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Izzy questioned.

"It does seem a little risky." Cody commented.

"It's the only plan we have." Ken responded.

Matt and Tai both clenched the bridge of their noses as they waited for the others to discuss the plan. Currently it was for Biyomon, Gatomon, and Veemon to get inside the castle and then everyone else's Digimon would digivolve and totally destroy the castle, leaving Sora, Kari, and Davis safe in the hands of their Digimon.

"But what about Kari?" Gatomon said. "What if what happened to Sora happens to Kari?"

"Or to Davis?" Veemon interjected.

"As much as I care about Kari and Davis, Sora is kind of more important." Matt said, slowly.

Everyone burst into an uproar, until Tai quieted them down.

"Although I think Kari is more important, we have to think about the big picture here. MaloMyotismon is going to use Sora in the same way as before. Unless you guys have forgotten Dremimon.


End file.
